The construction of laminated sheet materials has received extensive study by industry. In particular, materials have been sought which are light in weight, have good appearance, are rugged and durable, and are fireproof or fire-resistant. The latter attributes, in particular, have received special attention. Interior surfaces in buildings, aircraft, automobiles, and the like, are often made of organic materials. When such materials are exposed to heat or fire, toxic fumes are given off and, in many instances, these fumes lead to asphyxiation or result in severe lung damage to those persons who are exposed to the fumes. Accordingly, industry has spent a substantial amount of time and effort in attempting to develop products which will have all of the aforementioned attributes, yet which will give off no toxic fumes when subjected to fire.